DGray Man The Very Singaporean Edition
by Kokoro Takeda
Summary: D.Gray Man-Singapore style! XD
1. The New Student

DGM- The Very Singaporean Edition

##############################################################################

Writer's note:

Please note that I DO NOT OWN DGM. I know that this story will not be as good as the other fanstories cos I almost failed my Lang Arts… T^T *sob sob*

Anyways, I just wanted to make a DGM story that is set in Singapore to see how it'll turn out like. Please pardon the weird slang I use in the story and…my horrible English… *sob sob*

By the way, if there's a word/phrase that needs explaining to people who aren't Singaporean, I'll mark it with a " * " , and you can find the meaning of it at the bottom of the paragraph where it appears. [somehow I find the title of Chapter one super lame/ not original…argh!! ok ok…I'll just leave it alone…

P.S: All are welcome to make comments on this story so that I can improve it…but please make reasonable ones! ^_^

##############################################################################

Chapter One: The New Student

"Allen! ALLEN! Wake up!!!" Allen opened his eyes and saw his form teacher, Mr Tan*, shaking him violently. He rubbed his eyes and groaned.

"Allen, sleeping in class again! Your grades have been deproving* since the start of the year! You better buck up* !"

Allen rubbed his eyes again. He had been losing his sleep and it was all thanks to his father. His father was famous for his gambling addiction and his love for spending money. This resulted in huge debts which he entrusted to Allen*. Allen had spent the whole year paying off these debts by working. Many restaurants hired him for his good looks, as he attracted more customers, especially female ones.

Under the humid summer heat*, Allen felt drowsy again, but he was awakened my his tablemate, who poked him in the arm.

"Eh Allen, I heard that a girl is transferring to our school today! "

"What the he- " Allen almost shouted.

A tall and slender girl came shyly into the classroom. Her hair was tied into two ponytails, eyes sweeping over the faces of her new classmates.

"You must be the transfer student. Please introduce yourself to the class, " Mr Tan said.

The girl bowed to the class. " My name is Lenalee. I come from China. My brother and I migrated to Singapore a few weeks ago. "

Mr Tan nodded, and assigned her to sit next to Kanda. The whole class stared at Mr Tan. Was he crazy? Kanda was a prefect* in the school known for his cold attitude. No one had ever seen him smile before, not even Allen and Lavi, who were his friends for years. Putting Lenalee next to him would be like putting a little rabbit next to a grumpy bear.

Lenalee approached the seat next to Kanda cautiously, and placed her bag gently on the floor. Kanda noticed her frightened look and growled, " Stop staring at me like that, it's making me sick. "

Behind Kanda, Lavi sighed, "Kanda , Kanda, you don't have to get ticked off by every single thing."

Kanda turned around to glare at Lavi and Mr Tan cleared his throat. Kanda turned back to face Mr Tan, scowling.

##############################################################################

_*Buck up-' Buck up ' is not an accurate English phrase. It means ' To realize the situation you are in and do something about it '_

_*Deproving-' Deproving ' is not an accurate English word, but we use it in Singapore, even the teachers. It means the opposite of ' improving '. _

_*Huge debts which he entrusted to Allen- In Singapore, there are this group of people called the loan sharks. They illegally loan money to people and their high interest rates is how they earn money. If the person does not return the money they lent, plus interest, by the deadline, these loan sharks will spray warning messages on the walls [like ' O$P$ ' , which means ' owe money, pay money ' ] where they live. Sometimes if the person still refuses to hand in the money, they go violent and may harm the person's family members. _

_*Humid summer heat- In Singapore, there is only one season all year around and that is…summer. Nowadays it's about 30 degrees Celsius. And since Singapore is a tropical country [or whatever you call it ] , the air is quite humid. [sweating like mad now…]_

___*Mr Tan-_ In Singapore, we address our teachers with their surnames and add a ' Mr ' , ' Mrs ' , 'Miss ' or 'Madam' . As you can see, ' Tan ' is this teacher's surname. 

_*Prefect- In Singapore, a prefect is a student who is entitled to write down the names of students who misbehave to report them to the teachers. In my school, the prefects must all wear ties to separate themselves from the rest of the students._

##############################################################################

Writer's note:

Ah… Finally finished one chapter!!!

Btw, Lenalee's character in this story is so totally not her, and I know it, so please don't write comments like ' Lenalee isn't Lenalee at all! ' -___-

Her character is somewhat modeled after one of my good friends, timid and easily scared.

Ohya and thanks to my friends who pointed out the mistakes in my story!!! Do ya all wanna be named? ^_^ ahahaha…maybe not…they'll probably kill me…

and I realised that the ' * ' s are so damn messy and confusing...sorrys 0_0 so I removed 'em and placed 'em in a separate section...and placed 'em in alphabetical order...


	2. Tyki's Invitation

##############################################################################################

Writer's note:

Thanks to all who have commented!!! I feel so happy cos you people are reading my story and I'll try my best to do better! XD Actually I've drawn a few pics of the characters in school uniforms…but they look weird… : o maybe next time I'll post 'em… after I've modified 'em

gahhhh…the title…again… -__- and this chapter sounds a bit awkward…

##############################################################################################

Chapter Two: Tyki's invitation

At recess, Allen tapped Lenalee's shoulder and asked, " Wanna join us? " Lenalee glanced at Kanda, who was arguing with Lavi over whether soba or ramen tasted better.

"You don't have to worry about Yuu, he's always like that. Even if he looks scary on the outside, he's actually a very kind person," Allen explained.

Allen then held Lenalee's hand and guided her to the table where Kanda and Lavi sat. Suddenly, Allen felt a violent tug at the back of his shirt. He turned around, and saw the Noah family behind him.

The Noah family was the most popular clique in the school. All the members of the clique were from a rich family, the Noahs. They often went around, bullying students who came from poor families, such as Allen and Lavi. Many people wanted to join their clique but they never accepted anyone other than their relatives into their clique. So, it shocked Allen when Tyki, the leader and the oldest of the clique, ask Lenalee, "Would you like to join us? "

Lenalee looked into Tyki's dark, gold eyes, and hesitated. Allen shook her and said, "Don't! You don't want to join them right ?!?! "

Tyki sneered, "Shut up, shrimp, " and turned back to Lenalee, purring, " You don't want to stay with those…_brats_…do you? If you do, you'll be going against us then…"

Lenalee was in doubt. She did not want to be an outcast and she had always longed to be popular. But, it was the wrong thing to do. Should she? Or should she not?

"All right, I'll join," she answered in a decisive tone.

"Looks like you've lost again, Walker. What a pitiful shrimp."

When Allen tried to retaliate, he was shoved to the ground by Jasdero, who laughed evilly at Allen. Tyki then walked Lenalee to the table where the Noah family always sat at.

##############################################################################################

Writer's note:

Ah! Nothing to explain in this chapter! But I still find the story quite bland… T_T

Probably some people have noticed that Lenalee is the main character by now? Yeah she's actually supposed to be ^_^

I'll make the story so that LenaleeXKanda and RoadXAllen…in the later chapters… :D

I feel that maybe I'll spend years to finish writing this story, but hey, a thousand miles begins with a single step right?

##############################################################################################


	3. The Noah Clique

Chapter Three: The Noah Clique

The Noahs looked so different up close that Lenalee had trouble recognizing them. They all wore black eyeliner around their golden eyes.

_Would I have to wear it too?_ She wondered.

As if listening to her thoughts, Tyki Mikk chuckled lightheartedly, "We wear black eyeliner to distinguish ourselves from _other people_, like that shrimp Walker. But there is no need for you to wear it too, unless you really want to."

At his words, Lenalee felt as if a knife had pierced through her stomach and suddenly felt queasy. She was not used to the hostile way the Noahs treated those not in their clique, and she especially disliked the way they treated Allen and his friends.

"Anyways," Tyki continued, " let me introduce the members of our clique and I know you have not met all of them yet."

"This is Jasdero and Debitto." Two guys, one with long, bleached hair and the other with short, raven-black hair grinned at Lenalee. She raised her hand slightly in a wave.

"This is Road." A girl who was about Lenalee's age winked at her. She responded with a slight smile.

"This is Lulu." An older girl wearing the senior uniform* bowed her head. Lenalee smiled and nodded back.

"And I'm sure you know who I am, I'm Tyki." Tyki said, finishing the introductions.

Just then, the bell rang.

"Oops, I guess we have to go back to our classes now," Road said, walking briskly back to the classroom.

Lenalee followed her lead, and they walked to their classroom together. They reached their classroom just in time as their classmates were about to greet the teacher*.

The Math teacher was a strict person who demanded her pupils to do their best in whatever they did, including their homework.

"The Term tests* are coming soon and I expect you people to STUDY for it. I WON'T accept slackers* and those who FAIL their math test will get KICKED* out of class." She barked, while writing down the topics that were going to be tested on the whiteboard.

Lenalee groaned inwardly. It was only her first day of school and she felt so pressurized. She glanced sideways at Road, who was sitting a few seats diagonally behind her, drawing on her notebook in a carefree manner. She was surprised that she was the only one nervous for the test.

_This class must be full of geniuses_, she thought.

* * *

_*Greet the teacher-I don't really know if students in other countries greet their teachers, but in Singapore, we always do. Especially in our pre-university school life._

_*Kicked out of class-Getting kicked out of class is a big thing especially in Secondary School and it is shameful to get kicked out of class. Normally, students get kicked out of class for not finishing their homework, or seriously offending the teacher._

_*Slackers-People who do not do their best and tend to go the easy way, like not completing their homework. _

_*Term tests-There are 4 terms a year and it usually starts from the start of the year, unlike American schools where they start school after summer holidays [if i'm right]. Term tests are tests that are held every term._

* * *

Writer's Note:

finally!!!i've updated after a 6 month-long hiatus!!! if there is any opinions on how i describe the terms[words marked with '*'], please comment :D and thanks for reading this story!!!


End file.
